1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus with enhanced light output efficiency and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light-emitting display apparatus using (utilizing) an organic light-emitting device has a relatively faster response speed than a comparable liquid crystal display apparatus that is currently widely commercialized, it may be better at implementing a moving picture. Also, since the organic light-emitting display apparatus autonomously emits light, it has a wide viewing angle and may provide high luminescence. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is taking center stage as a next-generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a display area (region) in which a picture or image is displayed, and a non-display area (region), a dead space in which a picture is not displayed. The display area includes a pixel unit emitting light and a non-pixel unit not emitting light, and there are active studies on externally outputting light emitted from the pixel unit with more efficiency.